First Love
by nagato18
Summary: It was 3 years after the shaman competition & the gang held a reunion. But it was not just a reunion.. Life wouldn't be the same for the Tao siblings.. RenXTamao & BailongXJun R&R pls! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King…

**A/N: **The story happens 3 years after the Shaman competition. So please note that

the characters are 3 years older. READ & REVIEW please!!

**Chapter 1**

Under the tree on top of the hill, stood a couple. In the dim light of evening dusk, both of them watched the sun silently. They just stood there, side by side, drowning in each other's emotions. As the wind blew, leaves fell around them. At that moment, they looked at each other.

Tao Jun quickly turned away as her face burning red in embarrassment. Her partner, Lee Bailong just smiled awkwardly. He tried to stay cool. He knew he had to break the ice if he didn't want the most memorable time of his life fly away just like that. He wasn't going to lose the opportunity. Not now. So he tried to start a casual conversation.

"Err… Jun?" Bailong tried to catch Jun's attention. Slowly, Jun faced the man she knew for quite a long time. She gave him her warmest smile.

"Uh, I'd like to say thank you…" Bailong began.

"Thank you for what?"

"Well, thank you for accepting my invitation to spend the evening with me."

"Oh, it's nothing. Really. Actually, I'm very glad to do so."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Silence wrapped around them again.

"Jun, where's your brother? I haven't seen him for a few days now."

"Ren? Oh, he's gone to Tokyo to meet his friends. He told me he will be back tomorrow."

"Don't you worry about him?"

"Why should I? Ren knows how to take care of himself. He's 16 now. By the way, Bason is always there for him. I don't see why I should worry."

"Ah, yes. You're right. Ren is no longer a small boy. He's grown up so fast."

Jun smiled again and nodded. Bailong always thought that Jun's smiles are the sweetest. He felt very lucky to see Jun smiling. It was such a long time since he received a smile from anyone. Bailong let out a sigh.

"What's wrong, Bailong?" Jun asked. Her voice was full of concern.

"Jun…" Bailong stood right in front of Jun. He took Jun's hands.

"Jun, I… I need to say something. I always have this kind of feeling for you. It started when we went to America with Miss Anna to look at Ren's condition during the Shaman King competition. I don't know why my heart beats faster when I see you smiling. Although I died long time ago, my heart is still beating more vigorous than usual every time I see you. Now I know. My heart is beating for you. Jun, I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Under the moonlight, Tao Ren walked towards Asakura Yoh's house. He began to walk faster as he realized that he was late for a reunion dinner with his friends.

At last, he managed to arrive just in the nick of time. Everyone was there, waiting for him: Yoh, Anna, Manta, Ryu, Lyserg, Chocolove, Horo Horo and his sister Pilika and… Tamao. His face began to turn into red as all of them staring at him.

"Why all of you stare at me? Anything wrong?" he demanded.

"No, there's nothing wrong with you. Why are you late?" Yoh asked.

"Yeah. Why are you late? You're always punctual," Horo Horo sneaked in.

"Uh, well… I… ermm…" Ren looked away. Then his face turned even redder.

"Actually, Young Master Ren suffered a diarrhea this afternoon. That's why we're late," Bason, Ren's spirit guardian told them.

"Shut up, Bason. Why did you tell them?"

Bason shrugged an apology and smiled. Everyone in the room started to laugh as Ren's face and ears became red.

"Hey, that's enough, all of you. Everybody has arrived, right? So let's start our dinner. My stomach is grumbling," said Lyserg.

"YEAH!!"

Anna, Pilika and Tamao served the food and laid them on a giant low table. While they served, Ren watched Tamao.

"She's really cute… And why my heart beats faster and faster every time I looked at her? Is it because…" he thought.

Tamao caught Ren looking at her and gave him a smile. Ren's cheeks blushed and he looked down quickly.

"What's wrong, Young Master?" Bason asked quietly.

Ren didn't react to Bason's question. Instead, he just crossed his arms and smirked.

"So, Tamao, what we've got here?" asked Ryu.

"Hmmm, let's see... ok, here we have Japanese food, Western food, Italian food and of course Chinese cuisine for Ren," Tamao replied.

"Ah yes... our dear Ren can't live without his Chinese food," Horo Horo teased. Ren shot him a look.

Tamao smiled. She looked at Ren with shades of red on her face. At that very moment, Ren happened to look at Tamao too and their eyes met.

"What about drinks?" asked Manta.

"Hah? Oh, right, drinks. We will serve orange juice, lemonade and milk," Tamao winked.

"What?! Milk? Oh man. I hare milk," Horo Horo grumbled.

"Hey, hey. You will live longer if you drink milk. The calcium in there can give you..." Ren continued to talk...

"He knows everything about milk. I'm giving you a tip. Don't start arguing about milk with him or he will give you a lecture on benefits of milk and stuff for hours," whispered Horo Horo to Lyserg.

Ren gave a spank on Horo Horo's head. Horo Horo screamed painfully. Lyserg just giggled.

"What did you say to him? You should listen while I'm talking. And yes, one more thing, you will be stronger too, like me," said Ren.

"Stop praising yourself. You should say, 'If you drink a lot of milk, your hair will grow taller like mine when you're angry'," joked Chocolove.

Annoyed, Ren poked Chocolove's nose with his spear. Chocolove let out a loud "Ouch".

"That should teach you a lesson," Ren said as Horo Horo rubbed his head while Chocolove squeezed his nose.

Yoh grinned as he watched the 'drama' in front of him.

"They haven't changed, right, Master Yoh?" asked Yoh's spirit guardian Amidamaru.

"Yeah. And I hope they won't. It had been three years since the shaman competition. I really missed them," replied Yoh. "And looks like someone had find their true love," he added, glancing at Ren and Tamao.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King…

**A/N: ** I know this chapter is a bit short and lots of drabbles here but don't worry. The other upcoming chapters would be much longer. Thanks to those who reviewed me. Keep your fingers crossed as to what might happen next. And please don't stop reviewing. o

**Chapter 3**

Jun sat in front of the mirror-table in her dim-lighted room. She took off her purple hair clippers and started to comb her long, straight hair. Her mind flew back when she was with Bailong that evening...

--

"Jun, I love you," said Bailong. He looked straight into her eyes.

Jun was speechless. She tried to search for sincerity in Bailong's eyes. To her surprise, she felt very calm the moment she looked into his eyes.

Bailong released Jun's hands and slowly turned away.

"It's okay if you can't accept me. I understand. I'm just a corpse that…" Bailong stopped his sentence short as he felt a body hugging him from the back. He was quite surprised by Jun's sudden reaction.

"Don't you ever say that. To me, you're not a corpse. I treat you like a normal person. Just like how I treat everyone else," she paused. "It's because you're special…"

Bailong waited for Jun to finish her sentence.

"Yes Bailong, I love you too…"

Bailong turned to face her. He reached for her and embaraced her in his arms. She buried her face in his chest, feeling safe and collected.

After a few moments, Bailong released her. Together, they stood side by side and watched the sun set.

--

Jun smiled as she recalled. Eventually, she looked out of her window and saw the beautiful full moon. Her mind went to her brother who was in Tokyo.

"The moon is so beautiful tonight, Ren."

**A/N:** Ok.. so that was chapter 3. I know it is quite.. awkward.. how should I say? I feel like slapping myself after reading it. So what do you think about this chapter? Just click at the purple button down here n tell me… please… I need to know.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King…

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for taking such a long time uploading this chappie. I had exams for 3 weeks and homework doesn't help either. Thanks for your patience. R&R pls…

**Chapter 4**

Ren sat at the balcony of Yoh's house on his own after the dinner. He watched the glistening full moon in the night sky.

"Jun loves watching full moon. I wonder what she's doing right now," he thought to himself.

Suddenly, the door behind him slided but he didn't flinch.

"Oh, it's you. Why don't you come in?" a voice greeted him.

Ren turned and saw Tamao standing at the door.

"I'll go in later. I just want to watch the moon." Suddenly, his heart jumped as he looked at her.

"The moon is beautiful. Can I join you?"

Ren nodded. Tamao closed the door behind her and took a seat beside Ren. Ren tried as hard as he could to stay cool. His heart pounded faster and faster.

"Um, what are they doing?" he started a conversation as Tamao settled down.

"Well, the boys are lying around in the living room because they are too full after the dinner. Miss Anna and Pirika are cleaning up the kitchen. And Amidamaru, Bason, Mick and Tokagero have been drunk after drinking so much sake," Tamao giggled as she talked. Ren thought she looked cute when she did so.

"Miss Anna said I can rest while they're cleaning up as I did most of the cooking," she continued talking as Ren adored her.

"Oh, really? You cooked the Chinese cuisine too?" Ren asked, impressed.

"Umm.. yes. How was it? Well, actually I cooked for… you," replied Tamao shyly.

Ren was quite surprised by the answer.

"Err… well, of course, it was really delicious."

"Thanks."

Then, silence took place between them for a few moments. Both of them watched the moon quietly. However, Ren's head was calculating fast.

'Should I tell her now? But how would she react? She likes Yoh. Argh, damn it Ren! Act like a man and tell her your feelings! Yes, this is the best chance,' Ren thought, glancing at Tamao.

"Ermm, Tamao?" Ren turned to face the pink-haired girl. His face was serious.

"Yes?" Tamao saw the expression on Ren's face and blinked a few times.

"I… I want to tell you something. I have this strange feelings whenever I see you… or when I think about you. It really bothers me and I don't understand it at the beginning. However, I like this feeling. It's because I know something had struck me. I don't know how you feel about me. And I know you like Yoh. But I have to tell you this before I go back to China. Tamao, I… I love you." As Ren said those three words, his face turned really red.

Tamao smiled. She put her right hand on Ren's left hand. Her cheeks turned pink.

"I don't want you to misunderstand. My feelings for Yoh has already gone. I know Miss Anna is the perfect one for Yoh. They are fated to be together. Yoh is different from you. Ren, I noticed this kind of feelings too. It began since… I don't know. But I know you feel it. And I've been waiting this long to meet you again. I waited for you because I love you…"

At that moment, both of them had shades of red on their faces. They smiled at each other and watched the moon that had witnessed their love confessions. While Ren was infatuated by the beauty of the moon, he could feel a slight weight on his left shoulder.

It was Tamao. She rested her head on Ren's shoulder. Ren could smell the sweet scent of her hair. Slowly, he rested his head on hers and pulled her closer to him.

After a few quiet moments, Ren lifted his head to look at Tamao. She was asleep on his built-up shoulder with her face still red. Determined not to disturb her, he placed his head back on Tamao's and quietly watched the moon. Then, slowly, he closed his eyes.

--

"My goodness, I'm so full that I had fallen asleep," Horo Horo exclaimed as he streched his body on the floor.

"Yeah, the food sure was good, ne?" Lyserg said.

"Hey, let's go to the hot water pool behind Yoh's house. It's been a while since the last time I go there," Ryu said enthusiastically.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Let's go!," Horo Horo said as he jumped to his feet.

"Nn. Since Chocolove and Yoh are already asleep, shall we asked Ren to join us?" Lyserg said.

"Ahh, where's Shark-head? He's not with us just now, right? I think he went outside," Ryu pointed out.

Horo Horo moved to the door and exclaimed as he opened it. "Hey, Ren! You want to join us in the hot water pool?"

He stopped suddenly when he saw two figures, sitting with their heads rested on each other.

"What's wrong, Horo Horo?" asked Ryu.

"Where's Ren? We've been waiting for him," Lyserg sneaked in.

Horo Horo silently gestured for Ryu and Lyserg to come over. Both of them joined Horo Horo in the middle of the half-opened door.

"Is that… Ren and Tamao?" Ryu whispered. Horo Horo nodded.

"They look so perfect together," said Lyserg.

Horo Horo just smiled. "Let's go. I guess they already asleep. We don't want to disturb them."

The trio moved away and closed the door, leaving the couple to drown in each other's feelings and emotions under the pitiful moonlight.

**A/N:** Yay! So that was Chapter 4. I think I screwed up at the part where Ren confessed his love to Tamao. It sounds awkward. What do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Shaman King is not mine…

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King is not mine…

**A/N**: Well, here it is although it is a bit late. Drop some reviews ne…

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, all of them gathered in front of Yoh's house. It was time to go home. However, there's no sight of Tamao anywhere there.

"Hmm, looks like we have to wait a long time before we can meet like this again," said Yoh with a grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah," replied Chocolove.

"Hey, where's Faust and Eliza? I haven't seen them here. Forgot to ask you last night," said Ren.

"Of course you forgot. You've been busy eyeing, ehm," teased Horo Horo. Ryu and Lyserg giggled behind him.

Ren ignored them. He raised his eyebrow, demanding an answer from Yoh.

"They already moved to Scotland last year. Faust worked as a surgeon there. He was supposed to be here with Eliza but he received a last minute emergency call," explained Yoh.

"Well, I should have guessed that," said Ren.

"hey, maybe we can do a reunion like this every year. Maybe next year we could visit Ren and his sister in China. What'd you say, Ren?" suggested Manta.

"Sure," came Ren's short reply.

"And you could come to Italy the year after. Morphine and I would be glad if you visit us. We could show you some interesting places there. Right, Morphine?" said Lyserg. Morphine, Lyserg's spirit guardian nodded excitedly.

Manta smiled and suddenly saw creepy expressions on Ryu's and Horo Horo's faces.

"Err… what's wrong with you two?" he asked. "You looked ill."

"Uh… if we go to China, does that means we have to meet Ren's father?" Ryu and Horo Horo asked in unison.

"Of course, idiots. We must show some respect and gratitude to the Tao family. Well, you aren't afraid, are you?" snapped Anna.

"Afraid? Of course not. We are just… a bit traumatic since the last time we fought with him to save Ren. He was big and strong…" said Horo Horo, recalling the past.

"No worries, chickens. He's fine with us. But if you show your impoliteness to him, he could slice you into half in nanoseconds," said Ren coolly.

"Is that so? Phew. Hey, what did you call us just now," Ryu and Horo Horo shouted annoyingly.

"Break it off, guys. I guess you should get going," said Yoh.

"Yes, we should move," said Chocolove.

'I wonder where's Tamao? Doesn't she want to meet me?' Ren wondered as his eyes searching for Tamao.

"Ren?" He shook the thoughts away as he heard someone called his name.

"Yes?"

"Tell Jun that I said hello," Anna said. Ren nodded silently.

"Ren, when do you think we could fight again?" asked Yoh, still grinning. Ren just smirked and waved back.

As Ryu, Horo Horo, Pirika, Chocolove, Lyserg and Ren started to move, they heard a voice calling behind them. Ren's face enlightened as he saw that person.

"Wait! Don't go yet!" Tamao shouted as she ran towards them. She carried something in her hands.

"Sorry, I'm late. I was doing something just now. I… I just want to say goodbye," she explained, still panting.

Then, she walked towards Ren. Suddenly, she threw her arms around his neck. Ren, feeling quite startled, wrapped his arms around her body.

"I thought you are not coming," he whispered in her ear.

"I will sure come to meet you no matter what gets in my way," she whispered back.

Everyone there watched the couple spending their last moments together.

"Hey, what's happening between them?" Pirika asked with her face still blur. Lyserg, Ryu and Horo Horo just grinned and winked back.

"I guess that's what you call love," Yoh said to himself as he glanced at Anna.

Tamao released her hug and took a step back. Her face was deep red.

"Here, Ren. I prepared something for you," she said, handing him a parcel wrapped in a pastel green cloth. The rest of them wooed, teasing Ren.

"Thanks," Ren replied as he took the parcel from Tamao's hands. His face too, turned red. Suddenly, Ren pulled Tamao into another tight hug and she tried not to let her tears rolled down her cheek.

"Saa, let's go," said Ryu.

"Take care and go home safely," Tamao said, grasping Ren's hands in hers.

"Nn, thank you," he replied.

Six of them quickly gathered their belongings and started to walk away, leaving Yoh, Anna, Manta and Tamao behind. Ren took a last look at Tamao and nodded at her before joining the other five.

In a junction, they said goodbye before splitting up to head back to their homes.

Ren took his own junction. At a park, he stopped and this made Bason felt very weird. Bason watched as his young master opened the parcel he received from Tamao. It was a cake. A lovely one. Bason couldn't keep his curiosity any longer.

"What's that, Young Master?" he asked.

"It's a cake. I guess the taste must be as sweet as last night," Ren smiled.

"Last night?" Bason blinked, still looked lost and blur as he was drunk that night.

"Never mind. Let's move. We should arrive before dark," said Ren.

"Certainly, Young Master," Bason replied back although he was still curious. But he understood what his master meant.

Back in Yoh's house, Yoh, Anna, Manta and Tamao watched as the six figures in front of them disappeared. After they were completely out of their sight, Yoh, Anna and Manta moved into the house.

Tamao still stood there, her eyes were welled up with tears. As the wind whispered in the air, sakura flowers fell around her and landed on her hair. She looked up and smiled because she knew, and she was sure that he also knew that they will meet again after some time…

--

Jun and Bailong saw a figure wearing a black samfoo walking towards them. Jun smiled happily as she realised that it was her brother and started to wave at him.

Ren saw his sister who was waving enthusiastically at him and slowly his cheeks turned pink.

"Why my sister always made me blushed, Bason?" he asked.

Bason just smiled and shrugged. Ren looked back at his sister and he noticed that she and Bailong were holding hands. He smiled, thinking that finally they managed to get together. His thoughts flew to Tokyo for a few moments, thinking of the girl that had stolen his heart.

"Hmm, looks like both of you are couples now," he greeted as he approached them.

Jun and Bailong quickly released their hands and blushed.

"Um, what's that, in your hand?" asked Jun as she gestured at the parcel Ren was holding.

"Oh, well it's a gift from… err, nothing," Ren stopped suddenly and looked away.

"Well, Miss Jun. It was a gift from a special someone. Someone who had caused uneasiness in Young Master's heart and cured his loneliness," said Bason. Meanwhile, Ren's face turned from crimson into totally red.

"A girlfriend, eh? Glad to hear that, Ren," Jun chuckled, teasing her brother.

"Stop it, sis. Let's go in, Bason," said Ren. "Oh yes, Anna said hello."

Jun smiled, watching her brother. Then she grabbed Bailong's hand and walked inside, catching up with Ren.

A/N: Well? That's it. Thanks a lot for reading!! R&R


End file.
